User talk:Corvus of Mellori
Charr Bags Welcome to the wiki, I'd just like to ask if you're really sure that a Charr Ashen Claw dropped Charr Bag for you because it seems very unlikely. A screenshot would be even better. It's not like I don't believe new contributors, but Charr Bags are already dropping for quite a while and nobody yet reported it being dropped elsewhere than from the Pre-Searing Charr bosses in The Northlands. Thanks for your understanding. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I took a screenshot... Where should I email it? I was like WTF? It was an Ashen Claw on the Altar too... Weird. :You can Upload it and then put it here by writing or if you have no idea how to do that and really prefer email, it's eaglemut@eaglemut.com ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 01:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok will do when I get a chance... I am SO SORRY it was not the AShen Claw as I took the shot... Actally, what happened was the bag dropped and I didn't see it drop, and I just picked up the Green bag by accident after I killed an Ashen Claw, not knowing just absent minded... and I saw the Green Bag show up saying I picked it up, and I guess when I read it, it said I just killed an Ashen Claw and picked up the Charr Bag. I got confused, and like you said, being SO long that they have never dropped from nothing with bosses, you had it right when you said it shouldn't be happening. I am glad I thought it was bizarre enough to save the screenshot. I guess that screen capture isn't going to be worth 1000 words like I thought, just a reminder of how silly I was because I finally got a Charr Bag and never actually seen one drop yet. I also got 1 salvage kit close to that run, which absolutely WAS a boss.... Yay 5k for me!! :Hehe thats ok, enjoy your drops ;) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and here I am thinking that you didn't know what you were talking about, I mean, I knew it was a glitch and screencapped it because of it. Then this happens? LOL!! Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)